Applejack
Applejack ''' is a farming orange earth pony and one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She will not be a supporting character. Her as a pony has been replaced as a human in Super Legend Heroes Part Four and has appeared in the recent Rayman Comic Short #8 once. Personality '''Applejack is a very reliable and hard-working pony, although Applejack is very headstrong and will almost always do stuff on her own, and won't ask for help. In the episode Applebuck Season her families annual apple harvest all by herself, because her brother Big Macintosh was injured and needed to recover. In this episode she also helps out all her friends with tasks that they asked her to help with. This then proves that all of this was more than she could handle. A couple of times in the episode, Twilight Sparkle offered to help her out but Applejack refused, proving how headstrong she is. After she helps lead a stampede of cows away from Ponyville, the townsfolk hold a ceremony in Applejack's honor, where her friends praise her willingness to help anyone help. When she receives the trophy, she doesn't show much excitement to the crowd and just goes right to apple-bucking. She nearly dies from exhaustion until she finally accepts Twilight Sparkle's help. Applejack has a Southern American accent. She doesn't really care about getting dirty or messy, unlike Rarity. She also doesn't really like things that are "too girlie", like dresses, though in the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles as a Filly she once wanted to be a pony like that. She is almost always seen wearing her light brown stetson hat, which see never removes except to go to sleep. She also is the only pony she tie her mane and tail back too. She is usually always kind and considerate, but she lacks patience with any aggressive or rude behavior. This is shown in the episode Look Before You Sleep, when her and Rarity's fight ruined Twilight Sparkle's sleepover, Applejack ends up apologizing first. Also in the episode Fall Weather Friends when she let herself become underhanded like Rainbow Dash trying to win. However she apologizes first, and shows once again that she is the better pony. Sometimes, Applejack is ill-tempered than the rest of her friends, along with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash once made a joke about her temper saying, "Sometimes, she's sour apples". She tries to keep it under control, but it can get a hold of her and make a bad situation even worse. In the episode Over a Barrel she is quick to argue with Rainbow Dash, making the situation with the Appaloosas and the herd of buffalo worse. Applejack also is not used to lying to people, which is shown in the episode Party of One when she had to come up with an excuse of why she couldn't go to Gummy's party. Gallery Applejack S01E13 cropped.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack hoof wrestling.png Category:Supporting character Category:Ponies Category:Elementals Category:Super legend heroes Category:World's journey Category:Unleash the Rage GT Category:Rayman Comic Short Series